hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The 13th Hunger Games Chapter Six
I walk to the hovercraft escorted by peacekeepers. Before I went to the hover craft, Lulu gave me an outfit, an ochre tee-shirt and some khakis and runner sandals. "No jacket?" I asked. "Either Guinevere has it or there's no jacket." Lulu said. The hover craft is large and black. I hop in and sit down. We're all straped in, as a peacekeeper comes and sticks a needle in our arms. "What is it?" I wonder out loud. "Your tracker." The peacekeeper responds. Minutes later, the hovercraft lands, and we all go underground. I look for the door marked "FEMALE, 3" Once I find it, I open it, and see Guinevere in there. She has a sweater that matches my shirt. The sweater is thin, but it's warm. I shove my copper wire in my pocket, and leave my mother's headband with Guinevere. "If I die, give this to my dad." I instruct. A little bird (Lulu) told me she was visiting District 3. Her hair is changed from it's usual blue, to its original colour, a honey gold that looks really nice. I hear a voice announcing the tributes to get in their tubes. I hug Guinevere quickly and run into my tube. I wave her goodbye, and the tube moves up. I'm on the edge of a coniferous forest surrounded by a huge sea. "59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50..." The numbers count down. I think about Keziah and how young she is. I think about Eja, and how he insulted me through all these years. Mostly, I think about my dad back at home. He's probably watching me right now. He's probably going to not sleep until the games are finished. "29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20..." 20 seconds until the bloodbath. The time where most of the people die. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" The gong sounds and I run for my life. I grab a backpack, a blowgun with poison darts, some knives and a sword before running off. I hide in a tall tree. I watch the Bloodbath from there, I see Keziah running, and I see the District 7 male come up to her with an axe. I jump down, run with my sword, I think I killed someone on the way there, and I shove my sword into the male's head. I grab Keziah's hand and run her out into the forest. After quite a bit of running, we find a little ravine near a river, and hide in it. Keziah managed to get a pack, and I stole the District 7 male's pack also. We should last a while. We open the packs and look at the contents. Mine has a couple packs of dried fruit, some water, two apples, two pears, cheese, and some knives. I look on the inside of my sweater and see there's spaces for knives. I shove all the knives in there, and hope there's padding. Keziah's pack has two blankets, dried fish, water and two slices of bread. The District 7 boy's pack has a whole bunch of dried fruit and fish, cheese, flint and a slingshot. Keziah points out it's getting dark and the cannons will probably sound soon BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Eight cannons. I look up in the sky. They start with the male from 5. Both from 6, the male from 7, the female from 8, the female from 10, the male from 11, and the male from 12. Decide it's late and time to sleep. I say Keziah should sleep first, and I'll take watch. I end up eating a whole pack of the dried fruit, (which is okay because there's like 10 packs.) The next morning I wake up and realize I fell asleep. The anthem plays, and they show two faces from last night that died. The boy from 9 and the female from 7. They were in an alliance, I remember, and they got killed by Careers. I remember hearing their screams before I drifted off. I tell Keziah to watch our things, and I'm gonna go hunt. I bring along my knives in my sweater. I see a bunch of squirrels, and catch 4. I grab all my knives and run back to Keziah who has started to make a broth with some water and the dried fish. I chop up and throw some of the squirrel in there. It may not be the most delicious thing in Panem, but it's filling. I hear a scream, it's not to far away from here. BOOM! I hear the Career's voices and gather our stuff, and run up a tree with Keziah, but not before putting out the fire. We're realtivly unoticeable. I see the Careers walk by, and be quiet. They hide in our ravine. Keziah snaps something and the Careers look up. They don't see us, thank God. At night, the Careers sleep soundly. I hear faint growling though. I wake Keziah, and we watch, hopefully safe in the tree. I see the mutt coming at the Careers. It growls, then barks and howls and Careers wake up, scream and run. The Mutt is too fast for them, and takes down the male from 2 and Alexiandra from 4. BOOM! BOOM! The anthem plays and 3 faces are up in the sky, soon to be more. During the anthem, the mutt attacks another alliance. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The girl from 12. The male from 2. Alexiandra. The males from 8 and 10, and the female from 11. Now I'm just hoping I make it through the night.